The Great Beauty
by EtainBlack
Summary: A journey into the life of Bella Swan, how she was introduced into the supernatural world of vampires and werewolves and how she found her mate. When Bella meets Rosalie the girls immediately fall in love with each other however Rosalie is not the only one who has feelings for Bella. What will happen when Bella makes a mistake and finds herself pregnant with Jacob's child?FEMMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay guys here is the first chapter. I really hope you'll like it! I have a lot of ideas for this story so hopefully it'll be a quite long one._

* * *

Prologue

It's been three months since I moved to Forks, Washington. You could probably be wondering what made a teenage girl like me move from the big, sunny city of Phoenix to this small, rainy town. Well let me just say that it all started when my mom started dating a professional baseball player named Phil.

You could clearly tell they really loved each other and it hurt Renee to stay at home with me when he had to travel with his team. She tried to hide it but I could see she would have liked to follow him wherever he went. This was the reason why after almost a year of this routine I decided to move in with my dad, even if it meant leaving my hometown.

I wasn't sad for this decision, after all, apart from my mom, I wasn't leaving much behind. I'd never been a very social person, so I didn't have many friends I really cared about. In Phoenix I was just plain, old Bella, nobody really noticed me in high school and I kinda liked it that way. I just wasn't the kind of person who easily fit in with the mass, I preferred staying with the few friends I liked rather than being surrounded by a lot of people whom I didn't even know the names.

You can easily see it wasn't painful at all for me to leave my life behind. I was also happy to spend some quality time with my dad since I rarely saw him. Usually Renee and I visited him maybe once a year so I didn't really know what having a dad meant. My mother had told me many times I had taken from him many traits of my personality and I was curious to get to know him better so I could see what she meant. I guess he too wasn't a "people" person since I didn't like crowds while Renee did. So with a light heart I packed what little I owned and said goodbye to my mom and Phil, promising to call her often to let her know how my life was going.

Everything was different at first, starting with the weather. I was used to seeing the sun nearly every day of the year, in Arizona it rained maybe two weeks a year. When I was younger I remember I would spend almost all of my time in the garden reading, playing, simply enjoying the nice weather or trying to get rid of my pale complexion, which I never managed to by the way. It had been difficult at first to get used to the rainy days.

Here in Forks it rained almost non-stop and I soon had to give up on my dream of getting a tan. Not that it bothered me, I really didn't care if the kids at Forks High didn't think I looked like a Phoenix girl, to tell the truth I think some of the students were intimidated by me... Must be the _"police chief daughter's charm"_.

Speaking of Charlie, he was actually alright. I soon discovered my dad and I were indeed similar, at first we were both quite awkward but once we got to know each other I realized he was a great guy. He knew how to show he cared about me even if he mostly kept to himself, I liked the space he gave me. He didn't intrude on my life, he redesigned my old room so it didn't seem too old and he even got me a car. It was just a rusty pick up but it did its job and I think it's the thought that counts.

My dad also introduced me to his best friend's son, Jacob. Well it wasn't really an introduction since I already knew him. From what I remembered we used to play in the mud together when we were children. I was shocked to see how much he had grown, he wasn't the chubby boy I remembered anymore. He was tall, muscular, with trimmed, black hair and deep eyes. He was just handsome. We became friends quickly, he was a lot of fun to be around and I needed a good friend. I think I could have fallen in love with him, to tell the truth I was already starting to develop feelings for him, but then I met _her_ , and she stole my heart with just a glance. But let's start from the beginning.

The first days of school were awkward, as they are for everyone, but I settled in pretty soon for my standards. The first students I met were really kind to me even if our interaction just went as far as showing me where my first class was and them inviting me to have lunch at their table to shower me with questions. You could tell they weren't used to having a new kid at Forks High.

The only person who approached me without the intent of asking me questions was also the same one who introduced me to the amazing, beautiful, fun, caring, family which included the creature who had stolen my human heart from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. Unfortunately though I met Rosalie about a three months later than the rest of the Cullens, that means I still didn't know about her existence when I first agreed to go on a date with Jacob, and consequently get his hopes high.

The first Cullen I came to know was the pixie like one, Alice. Our encounter was quite weird, she approached me after the last class of my first day of school. I wasn't known for being able to make friends quickly but Alice was a very friendly person and she talked to me like she already knew everything about me, my tastes, my hobbies, the things I liked to do. At first I was a little bit freaked out by this ability of hers but I paid it little mind, overall I was excited about having Alice as my first female friend here in Forks.

I didn't know why but something about her made me feel at ease, what I didn't understand was why someone as awesome as she was wanted to hang out with plain me. I wasn't special in any way, I wasn't popular, I wasn't beautiful, well I was pretty I guess, but I surely couldn't compete with the Cullens and not even with the prettiest girls in school. Don't get me wrong I was happy with how I looked, a couple of boys had asked me out back in Phoenix but they couldn't keep my interest for more than two weeks each.

Back to the Cullens, they were amazing. Each of them was special in some way and in just a few weeks I developed a different relationship with each of them. Alice became my best friend. She had the amazing ability of making me open up, she was funny, solar, always excited. Becoming her friend was easy.

Her boyfriend, Jasper, was another story though. The blond haired boy didn't talk much to me, he was always polite but he tended to avoid me. I didn't know why but I noticed that when he was around people who weren't his family, he looked like he was in pain. When I asked Alice why she just told me he was quite shy but that he would open up to me pretty soon. I didn't think much of it at first so I let it go.

Then there were Emmett and Edward, the gay couple in the school, much to the girls' dismay. I loved Emmett, he was the big brother I never had. He was big in every way, he was so tall he towered over everyone else but he also had a big heart. He may look like an intimidating giant bear but on the inside he was as sweet as sugar. I very much liked spending time with him, I soon discovered we had many things in common. For example we shared a passion for videogames, he owned so many that even after weeks he still hadn't showed me all of them.

Edward was the handsome one. Not that the other weren't extremely good looking, because they were, but too me he easily was the best looking guy I had ever seen. The feature that amazed me the most was his piercing golden eyes, they seemed to look deep into your soul like he was trying to understand something he couldn't quite grasp. He always looked at me with this troubled expression, at first it kinda bothered me but then I decided to ignore it. It was probably just his way of looking at people. The first time I met him we were in class, we shared biology, and I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. When I discovered he was gay I laughed at how silly I had been, he and Emmett made a great couple. Edward and I became good friends, I enjoyed studying with him because he seemed to know everything already.

Last but not least there were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Carlisle was the local doctor, I didn't get to know him very well because he was always busy at the hospital but he seemed like a great guy. All his children admired him, he was the head of the family and when someone needed something he was the one who provided it. His wife, Esme, was probably the sweetest woman I had ever met. From the first moment Alice introduced me to her, she treated me like one of her own children and I soon came to love her like she was my own mother.

I enjoyed spending time with the Cullens, even though I'd just met them they made me feel like I was part of their family. After a while however I couldn't help but notice the weird things about them. First of all they had the same eyes, they were supposed to be adopted but how come they looked so much like each other? The same pale skin, the same golden eyes and the same kind of striking beauty. I also noticed that I had never seen them eat. When I sat with them at lunch I was the only one who actually ate something and when I asked Alice about it she just dismissed the matter saying that they all were on a very strict diet. I was suspicious but I let it go, after all it wasn't any of my business if they ate or not.

I also found it weird that I was the only girl they interacted with in the whole school. Of course they exchanged a few words with the other students sometimes but from what I knew it was always something school-related and not a proper conversation. I didn't know what to think of it, from what I heard the Cullens weren't well liked among the students but I couldn't understand why, they seemed fine to me.

But enough with the introduction and let's start with the actual events which led me into the supernatural world.

* * *

 _A/N: From the next chapter the actual plot will start but please let me know what you think of this prologue!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the first actual chapter, please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

That Friday was an unusually sunny day, probably the first time I saw the sun since I moved to Forks three months ago. That's right, I had seen nothing but rain and clouds for weeks now. I surely missed the sun but I didn't exactly hate the rain, actually I quite enjoyed it. I found it relaxing and kind of romantic, I liked reading a book by my bedroom window when it was raining. The sound of the drops of water hitting the ground cleared my mind.

That morning however I was disappointed when I didn't see any of the Cullens at school. Alice had told me they weren't going to be at school since Carlisle was taking them on a family trip in the mountains for the whole weekend. I wish I could do the same thing, it would be nice to get away from everything for just a day or two.

I was currently having lunch outside with Angela and Jessica, taking advantage of the nice weather. I haven't spent much time with them as I usually stayed with the Cullens, but Angela and Jessica were actually quite alright. Well, mostly Angela. Jessica was too influenced by Lauren, the gossip queen. I didn't know why but Lauren didn't like me at all. At first I was confused as I hadn't done anything to her, after a while I stopped wondering about it and just let her glare at me all she wanted. Honestly I think she disliked me because of my friendship with the Cullens, after all it was well known they weren't liked among the students.

"What do you say Bella?"

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Jessica was talking to me until she slightly shook my shoulder to get my attention, "I'm sorry, what were you talking about?"

Jessica and Angela exchanged a look. Last time I checked the topic was Mike Newton, not the most interesting conversation if you asked me. No wonder I lost track of it.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow along with Mike, Eric, Lauren and Tyler." Angela explained, "The boys want to go surfing, we could just chill by the sea. Maybe work on our tan."

I pondered the idea for a while. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do since Alice wasn't here and neither was Emmett, so no videogame marathon this weekend.

"It will be fun! We need to take advantage of the sun when it shines." Jessica pointed out, "And Mike will be there!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and agreed to go even if it wasn't for Mike's presence, "Okay then. Which beach are we going to?"

"La Push. The waves are great there, well at least that's what Eric said."

I noticed Angela blushing slightly as she mentioned Eric's name. She really needed to ask him out, it was so obvious they liked each other. It was funny to watch them tiptoe around the topic but never actually do anything about it.

"La Push? On the Reservation?" I asked just to be sure. Jacob mentioned that beach several times, maybe I could ask him if he wanted to come.

"That's the one. Have you ever been there?"

"No Jess. But I have a friend who lives on the reservation and he's always talking about it." I explained while munching on my chicken salad.

"You should ask him to come too. The more the merrier, right?" I nodded, "And I like the Rez guys. They are a lot of fun."

Jessica then started blabbering about some guys she met on the Reservation a few months ago. I tried listening to her, I really did but I just couldn't concentrate. I don't know why but I tended to tune out her voice every time she talked. My thoughts wondered to Jacob. The last time I hung out with him was almost a week ago, my truck was having some problems with the clutch and he came over to fix it. I really liked Jake, he was a great friend. Jacob and Alice were my two best friends, too bad they didn't know each other… maybe sometime I could introduce them, it would be great if we could all hang out together.

"Hey Bella! Are you here with us today? It's the second time you space out."

"Yeah… I'm sorry Jess." I apologized, "I was thinking about tomorrow. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you knew when Rosalie is coming back." Jessica repeated rolling her eyes, "I heard from Lauren that she'll be here by next week and I figured since you're always hanging out with the Cullens maybe you would know."

I stared at her for several seconds trying to understand what she was talking about. I knew none named Rosalie and certainly I didn't know how this person was related to the Cullens.

"Who?"

Both Angela and Jessica looked puzzled at my response, like they were expecting a different answer from me.

"Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister." Jessica stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She too is part of the Cullen family. Never heard of her?"

I shook my head and wondered why neither Alice nor any of her siblings ever mentioned her to me. This knowledge totally came out of the blue, I thought I was close to the Cullens but it turned out I didn't even know about the existence of another family member. I was suddenly curious about this Rosalie, why didn't Alice tell me about her? And where was she?

"No." I muttered, "I've never heard of her."

Jessica shrugged and proceeded to tell me everything she knew about this person. She was probably just happy to have something more to gossip about. "Like I said, she's Jasper's twin sister. No wonder you've never met her, she left some time ago. I think it was the day before you arrived here in Forks." she briefly looked at Angela and received a nod for confirmation, "Nobody knows for sure but apparently she went back to Alaska for a while to spend some time with some relatives the Cullen have there."

I nodded, Alice had told me they had some close relatives in Denali and sometimes they travelled back to Alaska to stay with them for a while.

"However it looks like she'll be coming back to school sometime next week."

"What is she like?" I found myself wondering out loud.

Jessica chuckled, "She's kinda freaky like all the Cullens, weird eyes, pale complexion..." she waved off the other characteristics, "But she will probably be the most gorgeous girl you'll ever meet in your life. There's really no other way to describe her."

I looked to Angela and she was nodding in agreement, "She's a bitch though." Jess continued, "Almost all the boys in school tried to ask her out but apparently she's too good for anyone." she snorted but then smiled brightly as she saw Mike and Tyler approaching our table.

"The Ice Queen, that's what we call her." Mike said, coming up to us, "Right, Ty? She rejected you not too long ago if I remember well." he grinned and Tyler playfully shoved him.

"Shut up Mike, she turned _you_ down a hundred times." Tyler retorted taking a seat next to me, "Are you gonna ask her out again next week or have you had enough of the word _no_?"

Both Angela and Jessica snickered at his comment while I became even more eager to meet this Rosalie. As soon as Alice came back I was going to shower her with questions, starting with why she didn't tell me she had a sister.

"I think I'll ask her again, sooner or later she will say yes!" he then leaped up from his seat and started doing a weird dance with his hips, "Nobody can resist the Mike Charm!"

I laughed along with the others as he said that. I sure was able to resist his charm when he asked me out two months ago.

"Hey Bella..." I shifted my attention towards Angela who was looking at something behind me, "Do you happen to know that dude standing by that bike over there? I think he's been staring at your back for quite a bit."

I turned around quickly, wondering who could have been staring at me from a distance. I sure wasn't that interesting. I spotted the black motorcycle at the back of the parking lot, standing next to it was Jacob. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt which made his abs stand out and a pair of worn out jeans that gave him the look of a bad boy. He was leaning against his bike, holding his helmet under his muscular arm and indeed he was looking right at me.

My face immediately opened in a warm smile, it had been a few days since I last saw Jake and I realized in that moment that since I started hanging out with the Cullens I had been neglecting him a bit.

"Yeah, he's my friend Jacob from the reservation." I stood up from the table, "I'll go say hi."

I excused myself and made my way towards Jake all the while smiling at him while he waved his hand at me. I was happy he decided to come here since I missed him a lot when he wasn't around.

"Jake!"

"Hello Bells!"

I threw my arms around his warm body, enveloping him in a hug. He quickly put his own arms around my slender waist and kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to know you still remember my name, Bella." he joked.

I pouted and punched him lightly on his right arm, "Don't be like that Jake, it's been only a week!"

"I know, I just missed you" he smiled and took my hand in his big one, "How about you come down to the Rez tomorrow? We can do something together besides Embry is dying to see you..."

I chuckled as he mentioned Embry. He was a great guy but he seemed to have taken too much of a liking in me. "That's a great idea Jake. Actually my friends and I were already planning on going to La Push tomorrow afternoon, maybe we can meet there?"

"Sure, Bells." he agreed and we both looked over to where the others were "So are they your friends?"

"Yeah… They're fine I guess..." Jacob laughed as he saw Mike was still wiggling his hips while Tyler was doing kissing faces towards Jacob and me. "Maybe a bit weird. However I don't hang out much with them so I really don't know."

As I spoke I realized I really didn't know much about them. For example the only thing I knew for sure about Jessica was that she liked Mike... And gossiping. More or less the same I knew about Angela which I liked way more than Jess, by the way. Maybe I should really spend more time with them, it would be good for me. At least that's what Charlie said.

"Why is that?" Jake's voice woke me up from my reverie.

"Huh?"

"I asked why you don't hang out with them? They look like cool kids to me..."

"Well I usually spend my time with you or the C-"

I was interrupted by the sound of the bell signaling the end of our lunch break. I had biology next so I'd better hurry if I didn't want to be late.

"I'm sorry Jake, I really need to get to class" I motioned toward the school building "Today we have a really important lesson, can't miss it."

"Don't worry Bells. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah... See you tomorrow."

Once inside the classroom I had a really hard time paying attention to the lesson. I kept thinking about Jacob and how he made me feel. It was always so easy with him and in a way I felt attracted to him. Maybe it meant I was starting to like him as more than a friend? I shook the idea from my mind, I'd known Jacob for weeks, years if you count the summers I spent here in Forks, and I'd never felt anything more than friendship towards him.

I'd always been the kind of person who believed in love at first sight. I think that if you are meant to be with someone then you know it as soon as you meet them. With Jake this wasn't the case but I wasn't completely against the idea of a relationship with him. He was a great guy, funny, friendly, kind and handsome. I guess I'd just have to wait and see what the future had in store for me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
